User blog:Tokina8937/Route sheet for Mudae Wiki! - Azur Lane
Azur Lane (ab. AL) is one of the biggest series in Mudae. The series are originally a Chinese game, available in Chinese, Japanese, English, Korean, and more recently, Taiwanese servers. Azur Lane in Mudae is only made of female characters, moe anthropomorphisms of ships. Most of them are from World War II, some may be more ancient, some others were planned but never completed, and some are even chimeras. Here is the route sheet for the series on the wiki. It is divided into 2 parts: * the first one is the list of pages of characters to do. These characters are in Mudae but their page is still not done. The link is enabled for fast creating the page. * the second part is the list of shipgirls in Azur Lane not suggested in Mudae yet: feel free to use this list to prepare your suggests, and don't hesitate to put in comments the ones you absolutely want to suggest! All characters are in alphabetical order NOTE: the characters in bold in the first section are priorities due to them being very important Can't find a character? Check here! ---- Just the pages to do! Dragon Empire An Shan · Fu Shun · Tai Yuan Eagle Union Aircraft carriers Bunker Hill · Essex · Lexington · Saratoga (AL) · Shangri-La · Wasp Battleships Alabama · Arizona · California · Colorado (AL) · Maryland · Massachusetts · North Carolina · Oklahoma · Pennsylvania · South Dakota · Tennessee (AL) · Washington · West Virginia Destroyers Aulick · Bache · Bailey · Benson (AL) · Bush · Cassin · Charles Ausburne · Craven · Dewey (AL) · Downes · Eldridge · Fletcher (AL) · Foote · Gridley · Hammann · Hobby · Jenkins · Kalk · Kimberly · Maury · McCall · Mullany · Nicholas · Sims · Smalley · Spence · Stanly · Thatcher (AL) Heavy cruisers Astoria · Baltimore · Chicago · Houston (AL) · Indianapolis · Minneapolis · Northampton · Pensacola · Quincy · Portland · Salt Lake City · Vincennes · Wichita Light aircraft carriers Bataan · Independence · Langley · Long Island · Ranger Light cruisers Atlanta · Birmingham · Brooklyn (AL) · Clevelad · Cleveland · Columbia · Concord · Denver · Honolulu · Juneau · Helena · Lena (AL) · Memphis · Montpelier · Phoenix · Richmond · San Diego · San Juan · St. Louis Iris Libre Émile Bertin · Forbin · L'Opiniâtre · Le Téméraire · Le Triomphant Ironblood Destroyers Z1 (AL) · Z18 · Z19 · Z2 · Z20 · Z21 · · Z25 · Z35 · Z36 · Z46 Cruisers Admiral Graf Spee · Admiral Hipper · Deutschland · Karlsruhe · Köln · Königsberg · Leipzig Submarines U-101 · U-110 · U-47 · U-522 · U-556 · U-73 · U-81 Royal Navy Aircraft carriers and light aircraft carriers Ark Royal (AL) · Centaur · Chaser · Formidable · Glorious · Illustrious · Victorious Battleships and battlecruisers Duke of York · King George V · Nelson (AL) · Prince of Wales · Renown · Repulse · Rodney Destroyers Acasta · Ardent · Foxhound · Fortune · Grenville · Glowworm · Hardy · Hunter · Jersey · Juno · Vampire Heavy cruisers Dorsetshire · Exeter · Kent (AL) · London · Shropshire · Suffolk · Sussex · York Light cruisers Achilles (AL) · Ajax · Aurora (AL) · Arethusa · Black Prince · Curacoa · Curlew · Edinburgh · Fiji · Galatea (AL) · Glasgow · Jamaica · Leander · Newcastle · Sheffield · Sirius (AL) · Swiftsure Monitors Abercrombie · Erebus · Terror Sardegna Empire Carabiniere · Conte di Cavour · Giulio Cesare · Littorio (AL) · Pola (AL) · Trento · Vittorio Veneto · Zara (AL) Sakura Empire Battlecruisers and battleships Amagi (AL) · Haruna (AL) · Hiei (AL) · Hiei-chan · Kirishima (AL) · Kongou (AL) · Mikasa · Mutsu (AL) · Nagato (AL) Destroyers Akatsuki (AL) · Fubuki (AL) · Fumizuki (AL) · Hamakaze (AL) · Harutsuki · Hatsuharu (AL) · Ikazuchi (AL) · Inazuma (AL) · Kawakaze (AL) · Kisaragi (AL) · Kuroshio · Mikazuki · Mutsuki (AL) · Niizuki · Nowaki (AL) · Oyashio (AL) · Shiratsuyu (AL) · Tanikaze (AL) · Yoizuki · Yuugure Heavy cruisers Ashigara (AL) · Choukai (AL) · Furutaka (AL) · Kako (AL) · Maya (AL) · Nachi (AL) · Suzuya (AL) Light aircraft carriers Hiyou (AL) · Houshou (AL) · Junyou (AL) · Ryuujou (AL) · Shouhou (AL) Light cruisers Agano (AL) · Isuzu (AL) · Jintsuu (AL) · Mikuma · Mogami (AL) · Naka (AL) · Sendai (AL) · Yuubari (AL) ---- Not in Mudae, what are they waiting for? Eagle Union * Aylwin * Bogue * Dace * Hazelwood * Li'l Sandy * Nevada * Omaha * Radford * Raleigh Ironblood * U-557 Royal Navy * Amazon (AL) * Beagle * Bulldog * Comet * Jupiter (AL) * Hermes (AL) * Matchless * Musketeer * Norfolk * Southampton Sakura Empire * Abukuma (AL) * Aoba * Ariake * Arashio (AL) * Asashio (AL) * Hatakaze (AL) * Hatsushimo * Isokaze (AL) * Kagerou (AL) ''- soon suggested by Tokina8937#5642'' * Kamikaze (AL) * Kinugasa (AL) * Kiyonami * Makinami * Matsukaze (AL) * Michishio (AL) * Minazuki * Myoukou (AL) * Nagara * Nagatsuki * Ooshio * Urakaze (AL) * Uzuki (AL) * Wakaba Category:Blog posts